


Part 1

by orphan_account



Series: Fosterbrother Verse [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Boypussy, Innocence, M/M, genderroles are getting screwed with, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine grew up as foster brothers in a Middle Ages/A Song of Ice and Fire-ish world. </p><p>prequel-ish.<br/>Blaine gets a letter from their father and it makes Kurt's wishes come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Can also be found [here](http://klainewritings.tumblr.com/tagged/fosterbrother-verse) on my fanfiction tumblr.  
> This series is not yet completed and consists of related drabbles.  
> Prompts are welcome, as well as feedback! And title suggestions, unnamed as of yet because I'm horrible with titles!

Kurt presses his hands against his flat stomach as he listens to Blaine move around their quarters, readying himself for today’s hunt. Something inside him aches, has been aching since they arrived at Dalton and he’s met the first wife with a round belly, proudly displaying her husband’s fertility. 

He knows Blaine, and their father, think he is too young, but he yearns- yearns with a fierceness that makes his heart beat painfully in his chest. He yearns for a tiny person in his arms, one he can hold close and cherish and love. He yearns to show the world how strong and good their child will be, how wonderful Blaine is. He lies awake at night and throbs between his legs, wishing for Blaine’s hard body above his, for his warmth and care. For his lips and hands and arms, for his touch the way he heard the maids back home whisper. Blaine must be good with them because they didn’t blush and giggle when he saw them and then roll their eyes behind his back. They giggled and fanned themselves, making obscene gestures and whispering even dirtier words to each other. 

He pushes his hands against his flat, hard belly once more. Maybe he needs to eat more, maybe Blaine likes- he shakes his head, berating himself. Blaine would not ever think of him in that way. In Blaine’s mind they were brothers, forever and always. And Kurt was Blaine’s baby brother, the one he needed to protect from the world and its men.  
“Have you seen my riding boots, sweetheart?” Blaine asks him and Kurt stands abruptly and hides his hands behind his back, putting on his best polite-interest face. He uses it a lot in court, it’s perfect. 

“You put them in the chest with your belts and gloves last night,” he answers and smiles when Blaine’s eyes flicker over his face, taking him in a minute too long. 

“Right,” Blaine says and lingers for another moment before leaving Kurt’s bedroom again. Kurt follows him this time, determined to see his brother off like he is supposed to. 

“Father sent a messenger last night,” Blaine says as he sits down to pull on his boots. 

“What did he want?” Kurt asks, proud how calm his voice sounds despite his rapidly beating heart. 

“Nothing of importance. Mary is in love with another knight, he sold four of the male foals and bought another mare. He sends his love for you,” Blaine answers quickly, standing and adjusting his hunting knifes on his belt, grabbing his cloak to put it on. Kurt takes step towards him, helps him adjust the thick fabric until it hangs perfectly, and makes sure the buckle doesn’t push against the soft skin of Blaine’s throat.

“Where is it then? I would like to read it!” 

Blaine shakes his head, avoiding Kurt’s eyes. “I burnt it.” 

“You burnt it? Why are you lying?” Blaine never burns Father’s letters, he knows how important it is to Kurt to read them. Either he hadn’t, or the letter had contained something Kurt, and nobody else, should ever read. 

Blaine bit his lips and took Kurt’s hands between his, pressing a soft kiss to the back of his hand. “We’ll talk when I’m back, sweetheart,” he whispers, his eyes closed as he pressed another lingering kiss to Kurt’s hand. Kurt swallows and nods, feeling dumbstruck and overwhelmed as he watches Blaine leave, his bow and arrows in his right hands, knuckles white from the way he clenches them too tightly. 

~~~

 

He half-heartedly listens as Lady Rachel talks on and on about how her eldest son’s nursemaid has refused to keep breast-feeding him. Kurt wants to roll his eyes at her and agree with the nursemaid. It couldn’t be healthy for a two year old to still suckle a breast, but he would be shut down so fast. Court tires him. He isn’t old enough, or mother enough, or married enough, or man enough for anything. At home up north he could have joined the hunt, and bested some of the knights at that. At home he wouldn’t have to listen to the ladies prattle on and on, he would have at least been able to contribute to the conversation. 

“My lord?” a maid rips him from his thoughts and he sets down his embroidery and smiles thankfully at her. Brittany, he thinks her name is. She is one he sees regularly when she helps Tina with her chores. 

“Your brother wants you to come to your quarters, my lord,” Brittany says brightly, smiling at the ladies as if it was proper. 

“Thank you,” Kurt says and stands, taking up his basket and placing his work inside before leaving the ladies with a quick curtsy and a loudly beating heart. The letter comes back to his mind and he hurries through the corridors and hopes it is nothing too bad. What would make Blaine burn a letter before Kurt had a chance to look at it? Kurt honestly doesn’t have the slightest idea. 

“Blaine?” he calls as he enters their quarters. There is no answer and he takes a deep breath and sets his basket down near his favorite seat in front of the fire. “Blaine?” he calls again. 

“I’m here,” Blaine answers, stepping out of his bedroom, running a hand through his curls in a nervous gesture. He’s clutching a paper in his hand and Kurt is sure that is the letter he supposedly burnt. 

He ignores it for the moment and steps in front of Blaine, presses a kiss to his cheek. “How was the hunt?” 

Blaine chuckles dryly. “The king caught his stag, all is well.” 

Kurt smiles and rubs his thumb over the creases on Blaine’s forehead. “And you, my brave knight?” he teases and Blaine smiles softly, catches Kurt’s hand in his and presses it to his lips. 

“I killed you a fawn.” 

“Of course you did,” Kurt answers softly. His stomach is doing somersaults again. How he hates Blaine and his gestures that would be romantic, were they not brothers. 

“Fourth paragraph,” Blaine says suddenly, his voice rough as he takes a step back and hands Kurt the paper, the letter he was clutching.

Kurt takes it carefully and skims over their father’s scrawny handwriting. It’s talk about their little sister and the horses, just as Blaine had told him. His throat closes as he starts reading the fourth paragraph. 

_On to serious matters now, my dear son._

_Kurt is getting older with each day and people talk. They always have and always will, but if we want Kurt to lead a happy life with a decent husband we need to look for a husband for our boy._

_Mary is taken care of, as you know, and as much as she likes her knights she will be happy in her marriage when the day comes._

_There are two options, son, and I know you know what I mean. We’ve spoken about this many times. The first, of course, is to look for a husband at court. Maybe he has caught the eye of someone, or himself has set his sight on a knight or lord we could approve of._

_If he hasn’t and you feel like none of the eligible men at court deserve our precious boy, so you must go and talk to the king._

_Get his approval, make him see it is for the best._

_It would settle the question about who would inherit the lands after my death and we both know that you are and always have been and will continue be the one who knows Kurt best and can give him what he needs and wants._

_Once you have the king’s approval, let him marry the two of you and come back home. You won’t be needed at the court any longer and you are very much needed here._

_I’ve included a sealed letter to the king, so he will know this is my will._

_Take care, my dear son, and give Kurt my love,_

_Father_

Kurt stares at the scrawled letters for a moment, taking calm, measured breaths. Blaine keeps silent, but he could still feel his gaze on him. 

“Talk to the king,” Kurt says quietly, his voice shaking. He hands Blaine the letter back, flinches when their fingers brush. “Talk to the king. I am going to lie down for a moment!” he repeats in a firmer voice. His head feels empty. He turns and walks towards his room, doesn’t stop when he hears Blaine’s hesitant voice call his name. “Talk to the king,” he repeats and closes the door behind him, leaning heavily against it. 

Blaine. He is to marry Blaine. He sinks to the floor and buries his face in his hands, trying to calm down. Blaine. His skin tingles at the thought and his whole body burns. Blaine. 

~~~

“My lord, my lord!” Tina calls through the door, knocking harshly. Kurt sits up quickly, smoothing his hair down, and slides off the bed.

“Come in, Tina!” he calls and she enters, flustered and nervous. 

“The king wants you, my lord. Quick, you need to change your tunic, it is terribly crinkled. And fix your hair in front of the mirror.” 

“Did he say what he wanted? Was he in a good mood, the king?” Kurt asks as he rushes to the mirror and pulls the crinkled tunic over his head, accepting a fresh one from Tina. 

“No, my lord, but he didn’t seem upset. Do you know what this is about?” 

“My father wants Blaine and me to marry. How does my hair look in the back?” 

“Perfect, my lord. You are to marry Lord Blaine? I am very happy for you!” 

Kurt bites back a grin and turns, clutching Tina’s hands. “Thank you!” he says quietly. “Although I’m not sure Blaine approves,” he mutters, then shakes his head and checks his appearance one last time. 

“Lord Blaine loves you very much,” Tina says quietly as they make their way through the corridors, careful to not let anyone overhear.

“As a brother maybe. He might not be very happy to take me as a wife.” 

“He would be a fool,” Tina whispers, touching Kurt’s arm softly. Kurt shoots her a tired look, takes a deep breath and knocks on the heavy door. 

 

“Your Grace,” Kurt curtsies as the door closes behind him with a dull sound, dooming him. Blaine is standing at the king’s side, his expression motionless and careful. 

“Lord Kurt,” the king says loudly and Kurt stands, his head bowed respectfully. “Your father and brother both seem very eager to get you married to Lord Blaine. What do you have to say about that?”

“I would be happy to, sire. Bl- Lord Blaine is one of the most important people in my life.” 

“I imagine so. But are you sure you want to marry him. Bear his children?” Kurt feels his cheeks grow hot at the teasing tone the king uses, like he means more than that. It reminds Kurt of the maids, whispering behind Blaine’s back. 

“Of course, sire,” Kurt answers. Very much so. Very much so, indeed, the thinks and twists his hands around the hem of his tunic. 

“Then it’s settled,” the king announces as he stands from his throne, clapping Blaine on the back. “We’ll announce the engagement tomorrow. Make sure you have Lord Kurt settled into Lady Rachel’s quarters before then. Sir Hudson won’t return for another fortnight and we can’t have the two of you share, people will talk.” The king grins boyishly, rubbing his hands. “The Queen will be excited to help you plan the wedding, Lord Kurt. Go and see her as soon as you are settled with Lady Rachel.”

“Yes, sire,” Kurt answers and drops into a quick curtsy when the king hurries past him and leaves them alone. 

“That’s it?” Kurt asks, disbelieving and turns to look at Blaine. Blaine, who looks worried. 

“That’s it,” he confirms with a frown. “I don’t think the northern counties are all that important to him and he’s just happy that Father’s succession is now managed.” 

“All right then,” Kurt says, narrowing his eyes at Blaine who shoots him an unconvincing smile. “Let’s get me settled with the Lady Rachel, so I can start planning out wedding, so that we can go back home. I also don’t think I would enjoy staying with them once Sir Hudson has returned. Her children are bad enough.” 

“Whatever you wish, sweetheart,” Blaine answers and his smile is much more genuine.


End file.
